Soleil d'Orient
by Selket-Morgwen
Summary: Son premier jour à Poudlard, Padma s'en souvient comme si c'était hier. Un soleil moribond, un train rouge d'un autre siècle et son mal du pays.
1. Soleil d'Orient

Elle se souvient encore malgré le temps de ce premier jour là-bas, au loin, dans un chanteau perdu dans la lande écossaise. Rien ne pourra effacer ce premier jour à Poudlard.

Un train qui traverse les vertes vallées où le vent balaye la terre. Le train rouge qui file dans la lande fend le vent qui l'assaille. Une voie ferrée qui se perd dans la campagne Britannique. Des rails qui tracent une cicatrice dans le paysage, blessure béante qui expose la terre mise à nue. Camaïeu de marron et de vert, saupoudré de gris. Des tons qui s'éloignent tellement de ce qu'elle connait. Elle, son monde est rempli d'ocre et de Terre de Sienne. Une poussière qui chez elle se soulève à la moindre vibration. Une poussière qui dans cette ile du bout du monde se transforme en boue lourde et collante.

Cette journée a pris source à la gare de King Cross. Un pilier de pierre qu'on traverse et la voila devant la locomotive fumante. Machine d'un autre siècle. Le temps semble avoir pris dans une gangue immuable, les sorciers du Royaume-Uni. Londres n'est qu'une étape dans son long voyage. Un lieu de passage pour les étudiants du Commonwealth. Curieuse, elle regarde ces sorciers en robe. Accoutrement tellement changeant des vêtements de chez elle.

Effrayée autant qu'elle est curieuse, elle attrape la main de sa sœur qui se tient non loin d'elle. Et sert sa main, une main pleine d'une chaleur apaisante. Elles se serrent encore plus l'une contre l'autre tandis que leur père monte leurs bagages. Et là, seule dans leur compartiment, elle n'a plus que sa sœur et cette main chaude comme là-bas, dans un pays lointain sous d'autres cieux.

Un sifflement et le train s'élance. Une fois sa valise mise dans le filet, elle s'affaisse dans son siège. Sa sœur contemple la fenêtre, émerveillée par les paysages qui se dévoilent à ses yeux d'enfant.  
Désabusée par le paysage qui défile, elle jette à peine un coup d'œil par la vitre. De toute façon, elle sait déjà que ce pays, elle ne l'aimera pas. La chaleur lui manque, le froid et surtout l'humidité la rend maussade. Elle aime les grands espaces et le soleil qui tanne sa peau cuivrée. Elle aime sentir la terre couler entre ses doigts, mais ici la terre colle aux semelles et alourdit ses pas.  
Le crachin en cette matinée grisâtre cache le soleil trop faiblard. Ici, tout est trop différent, elle ne veut pas s'adapter. Son pays lui manque et tout dans ces paysages écossais vient alimenter son mal du pays. Les moutons qui s'éparpillent sur la lande, les pierres des châteaux tombant en désuétude. Et ce vent, ce vent qui hurle et semble vouloir arracher le train de son chemin. Un vent qui la terrifie et la fait frissonner

Elle se renverse encore plus contre le fauteuil défoncé et extirpe de son sac un petit cahier à dessin. Sa sœur l'a laissée depuis quelque temps déjà. Peut être agacée de son air renfrogné, sans doute pressée de rencontrer de nouveaux amis. Mais peu lui importe. Là, au milieu de ce wagon d'autre temps Padma dessine.  
Elle couvre son cahier de croquis de ses souvenirs. Un carnet déjà bien rempli d'images, de maisons en argile cuite. De paysages orange et jaunes. D'animaux qui vivent paisibles chez elle, à la ferme, quelque part là-bas en Inde.  
Elle crayonne ses paysages, ceux qu'elle aime et qui lui manque. Mais surtout dans toutes les nuances possibles d'ocres, jaunes et rouges, elle dessine une boule qui réchauffe son corps. Un dessin qui montre des paysages sous un soleil de plomb. Son soleil, son soleil d'Orient.


	2. Bougies flottantes

La répartition commence et avec elle les élèves défilent sous ce choixpeau respectable et crasseux. Soudain son nom résonne, sa soeur lui lâche la main suivit d'un à tout à l'heure chuchoté. Pour Parvati c'était sûre qu'elles se retrouveront dans la même maison.  
Et pourtant elle elle doute. Elle se doute que Parvati ne sera pas envoyé dans la même maison qu'elle. Elles sont si semblable en apparence, pourtant au fond de son coeur elle sait qu'elles sont différente.  
Si courageuse Parvati, tellement Gryffondor. Si loyal Parvati, tellement Poussoufle.

Mais elle, elle est si timide. Elle ne veut pas se lier d'amitié avec les gens. Elle n'est pas faite pour la joyeuse ambiance des Poufsouffles. Elle les voit assis à côté d'elle rirent joyeusement et se toucher amicalement, tandis qu'elle avance dans l'allée.  
Elle n'aime pas les contacts, elle ne veut pas d'ami elle veut simplement rentrer chez elle.  
La-bas sous son beau soleil de plomb. Quitter Poudlard et ses vallons boueux et verdoyants. Elle veut partir de l'Angleterre et ne plus revoir ce soleil moribond.  
Elle n'est pas comme Parvati qui aime déjà Poudlard, qui se sent chez elle et à déjà réussit à se faire une amie. Cette fille qui a été répartie chez les Gryffondor.

Oui Poufsouffle n'est pas fait comme elle tout comme Gryffondor, leur table là-bas s'agite et la regarde curieusement. Elle n'est pas courageuse, elle s'effraie de tout et préfère passer son temps à dessiner et rêver plutôt que de courir au devant d'ennui. Chercher les ennui c'était le passe-temps favori de sa soeur. C'est elle qui explorait le monde autour de la ferme pendant qu'elle restait enclos dans les barrières de son chez elle. C'est sa soeur qui vient la consoler lorsqu'elle a peur.  
Comment va t'elle faire ici sans sa soeur? Elle sait très bien qu'elles ne sauront pas dans la même maison. Elles sont trop semblables et pourtant tellement différentes.

Les Serpentards chuchotent alors qu'elle marche vers le choixpeau. Elle ne veut pas être avec eux, ce Malefoy et sa voix trainante l'horripile déjà. Elle n'est pas rusé, elle ne rêve pas de hauteur comme le dit la chanson du vénérable choixpeau.  
Elle rêve seulement de désert et de soleil rouge. Elle aspire à une vie simple là-bas en Inde, chez elle en Orient. Que les Serpentards regardent ailleurs ils ne l'accueillerons jamais en son sein, c'est peut être la maison la moins faite pour elle.

Il ne lui reste plus que Serdaigle, Serdaigle et son aigle bleu et argent. L'un des blasons les plus froids de la salle. Un blason tout en gris et acier, glace et froid. Un blason si différent de celui de Gryffondor, rouge et or, un rouge qui réchauffe.  
Le feu et la glace deux maisons différentes. Une courageuse, une rêveuse. Deux reflet d'une même pièce, comme elle et Parvati.  
Oui Serdaigle est faite pour elle c'est une maison de rêveur, de travailleur. Un travail dans lequel elle compte bien se plonger avec le plus d'ardeur possible dans l'espoir d'oublier son mal du pays. Une maison froide et glacial en apparence mais qui si on sait l'apprivoiser se révèlera chaleureuse.

Elle se glisse sous le choixpeau, elle se sent apaisé maintenant que son choix c'est fait. A peine le choixpeau a t'il effleuré sa tête qu'elle se retrouve à Serdaigle. Un mince sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se lève et rejoint sa table.  
Sa soeur s'avance la cherchant du regard, alors Padma lui adresse un signe d'encouragement et curieuse Padma regarde le choixpeau s'agiter sur sa tête. Sans surprise Parvati est envoyé à Gryffondor, contente elle la voit s'élancer vers Brown.  
Elle lève les yeux au plafond et fixe ses bougies qui réchauffe la pièce. Ce ne sont peut être que des bougies qui flottent mais c'est l'une des plus belles choses qu'elle à vu depuis qu'elle est arrivée. Elle contemple ses bougies et intriguée se demande ce que se château perdu dans la lande Ecossaise lui réserve. Qui sait peut être qu'un jour son mal du pays passera.


End file.
